Highschool *JeanKasa*
by XoMidnightXo
Summary: Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Historia, and Ymir are the cool girls at school. Jean, Armin, and Connie are the popular boys at school. Levi is the cool, popular, and feared at school.
1. Intro (Girls)

Name: Mikasa Ackerman

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Friends:

~ Annie Leonhardt

~ Sasha Braus

~ Historia Reiss

Family:

~ Levi Ackerman (older cousin)

~ Eren Yeager (adoptive brother)

Sports:

~ Basketball

~ Track

~ Softball

Hobbies:

~ Singing

~ Practicing

Dream:

~ To be a WNBA player

Name: Annie Leonhardt

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Friends:

~ Mikasa Ackerman

~ Sasha Braus

~ Historia Reiss

Family:

~ Levi Ackerman (like an older brother)

Sports:

~ Basketball

~ Track

~ Softball

Hobbies:

~ training (boxing)

~ Practicing

Dream:

~ To be a great female boxer

Name: Sasha Braus

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Friends:

~ Mikasa Ackerman

~ Annie Leonhardt

~ Historia Reiss

Family:

~ Levi Ackerman (like an older brother)

Sports:

~ Dance Team

Hobbies:

~ Eating

Dream:

~ To have her own bakery

Name: Historia Reiss

Age: 16

Sexuality: Bisexual

Friends:

~ Mikasa Ackerman

~ Annie Leonhardt

~ Sasha Braus

~ Ymir

Family:

~ Levi Ackerman (like an older brother)

Sports:

~ Cheerleader

Hobbies:

~ Helping the homeless/pets

~Tutoring kids

Dream:

~ To have her own homeless shelter and children center

Name: Ymir

Age: 16

Sexuality: Gay

Friends:

~ Historia Reiss

Family:

~ N/A

Sports:

~ Basketball

~ Track

~ Softball

Hobbies:

~ N/A

Dream:

~ N/A


	2. Intro (Guys)

Name: Levi Ackerman

Age: 17

Sexuality: Asexual

Friends:

~ N/A

Family:

~ Mikasa Ackerman (younger cousin)

~ Annie Leonhardt (like a younger sister)

~ Sasha Braus (like a younger sister)

~ Historia Reiss (like a younger sister)

Sports:

~ Basketball

~ Track

Hobbies:

~ Practicing

Dream:

~ N/A

Name: Jean Kirstein

Age: 17

Sexuality: Straight

Friends:

~ Armin Arlert

~ Connie Springer

Family:

~ Mrs. Kirstein

Sports:

~ Basketball

~ Track

~ Baseball

Hobbies:

~ Practicing

Dream:

~ To have a happy family

Name: Armin Arlert

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Friends:

~ Jean Kirstein

~ Connie Springer

Family:

~ Grandpa Arlert

Sports:

~ Step Team

~ Book Club

Hobbies:

~ Reading

Dream:

~ To be a journalist

Name: Connie Springer

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Friends:

~ Jean Kirstein

~ Armin Arlert

Family:

~ N/A

Sports:

~ Baseball

Hobbies:

~ Eating

Dream:

~ N/A


	3. GirlsGuys Night

{Mikasa}

Today was a Friday and me and the girls don't have practice today. I wonder if they would like to have a Girls Weekend. I was sitting in last period tapping my pencil on the desk looking at the clock. Suddenly a folded piece of paper was on my desk. I looked at the paper then around the classroom to be met with a pair of eyes.

I opened the paper and it read "You are beautiful meet me after class ~Jean". I looked back again and gave a little smile. I folded it back up and put it in my pocket. Levi would want to see it. We have to show him all of letters we get.

I looked back at the time and started packing up. When I was putting my last book in the bell had rung. The boy had ran out of class. I jad slowly stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked out and the boy was right there.

Me: You are Jean right?

Jean: Yeah, I wanted to know will you like to go on a date with me, so we can get to know each other?

Me: I would love to, but we are having a girls weekend and we are meeting today.

Jean: Oh ok, well can I get your number?

Me: Yeah, here you go. We can keep in touch.

Jean: Yeah

Annie: MIKASA! *run and hugs her*

Me: Hey Annie this is Jean

Annie: Hey Jean

Jean: *waves* Bye Annie, Mikasa *hugs me*

Me: Bye

After Jean left me and Annie headed towards the entrance meeting thw other girls on the way. Levi must already be at his truck.

Me: I got a letter today, did y'all get one?

Annie: No, but that blonde boy on the step team has been staring at me.

Sasha: No, but this boy had talkes to me in math class

Historia: Nope, Ymir won't let no one even get close to me.

We had finally made it to his car. Levi had an annoyed look on his face.

Levi: What took so long? Y'all know I hate to be kept waiting.

Me: Sorry we got caught up *hands him letter*

Levi: *reads it and ball it up* Get in the car

We got in the car headed towards the house. We all live together. We made it there and started making out our plan. Levi decided to stay home.

[Jean]

After I walked from Mikasa and Annie I went to the boys. Some girls were staring at me on the way but it's nothing new. I walked up to them and dapped them down.

Connie: What took you so long

Me: I went with my move on Mikasa

Armin: Mikasa? You do know Levi will kill you right?

Me: Yeah but oh well

Connie: How did it go?

Me: Well since they are having a girls day I just got her number

Connie: My man *daps him down*

Armin: So when are you going to talk to her

Me: Maybe tonight you know give her a little sweet text before bed

Connie: Cool, well tonight let's play the game. I got the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas

Armin: That's what's up, I been wanting to play it

Me: Then its settled

Connie: Leggo

We got in Connie's car and headed towards his house after stopping at the store. We made it there then started playing the game.

This the official first chapter. Part 2 will be next. Yeah, I know its kind of short, oh well. Hope you all enjoyed.

~M️


	4. GirlsGuys Night Part 2

[Jean]

It was night and the boys were sleep. I couldn't sleep and it was almost 11 o'clock. I didn't know if Mikasa was up or not but I had the urge to text her.

Jean: Hey, It's me Jean

Mikasa: Oh, Hi Jean

Jean: Did I wake you

Mikasa: No, I couldn't sleep

Jean: Oh

Mikasa: Why are you up

Jean: I couldn't sleep either

Mikasa: Oh, well what do you want to talk about

Jean: Whatever you want to talk about

Mikasa: 21 Questions?

Jean: Sure, you first

Mikasa: What's your favorite color

Jean: Blue, yours?

Mikasa: Black

Jean: Favorite food

Mikasa: Hmm I would have to say bread and soup

Jean: Same

Mikasa: Favorite sport? Mines Track

Jean: Basketball...

Jean: Pet? Mines a dog-K9

Mikasa: I don't have one but I would like a Pomeranian Husky

Jean: For real?

Mikasa: Yes. When's your birthday?

Jean: April 7th, yours?

Mikasa: February 10th

Jean: Four days before Valentines day

Mikasa: yeahh...

Jean: Well I'm getting sleepy. Talk to you tomorrow

Mikasa: Sure, Goodnight

Jean: Goodnight

After I texted Mikasa I layed down on the bed. Atleast I know what her birthday/Valentines present would be. I should do it secret admirer style while giving her a clue on who it is. I have two weeks before that times comes though. Soon after a while I fell asleep.

{Mikasa}

After Jean stop texting me, I laid there for a little while just staring at the ceiling. My room was decorated in a galaxy theme so my ceiling was well a galaxy. So I guess I was looking at the stars and such.

I looked at the stars for a couple of more minutes than fell asleep.

Levi

I was sitting at my desk in a well used to be abandoned warehouse. The girls don't know that I do this. I know what you're thinking, "he's a drug dealer". No, I'm an assassin. Now you are wondering what I am doing in an abandoned warehouse.

Well to the outsiders its an old run down abandons warehouse. But once inside its a hideout modified by the government. These hideouts are all over the world and most of us are older teens. At the school, it's only me and two teachers. We are currently trying to recruit some new talents.

Hange and Erwin, the two teachers I mentioned want to recruit Annie and Mikasa but I'm not sure if we should. I left my desk, turned my light off, and closed the door. I locked it and all other security passwords, codes, and combinations.

I sighed and got in my car. This is too much to handle, I should've never defied the government as a little boy.

Yeah, I know I've been gone for forever but hey I updated didn't I? Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get into Levi so he wouldn't be all mysterious to you guys. Tell me how's it going so far. I love you guys.

~Miracle


End file.
